Dirty Thoughts and Sweet Dreams
by Meggles00
Summary: AU and smutty Naley story set senior year of High School. The senior class takes a weekend school trip to the ski fields. M-rated, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dirty Thoughts and Sweet Dreams

**Rating: Adult Rated – you've been warned!**

**Summary: **AU version of Naley set in the latter stages of high school. Their class goes away for a ski weekend.

**Author's Notes: **Not a single thing, except my dirty mind, belongs to me.

"Nathan…mmmm, God yes!" Haley threw her head back further into her pillow, eyes closed as she felt those familiar stirrings in her body. The sensations were building, and she knew she was close…just a little bit more.

"Oh god, oh god, yes…yes!" she hissed as the feeling of fingers strumming furiously over her clit picked up their pace. With her eyes still closed, she bit down on her lip, as she felt fingers plunge in and her body convulsed around them shortly after. The feeling of liquid bursting, and every inch of her body tingling had her clenching around said fingers, and she didn't want the feeling to end. With her eyes closed, she could picture Nathan smirking at her, smirking at how her body had writhed in ecstasy because of him.

She came down from her high, slowly, her breathing ragged, but evening out, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked down to where she had felt that delicious explosion. She was satiated…but not completely satisfied. It wasn't Nathan's fingers that had danced over and in her body – they were her own, and she was completely alone in her bedroom.

_What am I doing_, she thought.

"Hey Buddy, you didn't come to the café for breakfast this morning", Luke nudged her shoulder as he caught up with her in school.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I completely overslept this morning", Haley bit her bottom lip to stop from blushing over her actions from the morning. If anyone knew what she had really done, they probably would have thought she was a little perverted.

"No worries, just meant more pancakes and muffins for me", he smiled back as they stopped by their lockers. "So, did you get the 'rents to sign off on the ski weekend?"

"I did! I was a little surprised they agreed, but I guess with this being our last year and everything…"

"I know. I watched Mom hover her pen over the permission slip, and I thought for sure she was going to say no", Luke laughed as he mimicked Karen's apprehension over signing the form.

"So, not long to go before we have a nice 6 hour coach drive, followed by mass senior debauchery with illegal alcohol consumption, five or six near-death hot tub incidents, and a few nudie snow runs!" Haley shot her arm in the air, in mock "rock salute" before opening her locker and packing her books away.

"Never one to over dramatize, are you Hales?"

"You do remember who we have in our year Luke, don't you?" she giggled before turning back around and noticing Nathan Scott approaching.

Haley fumbled with her things, looking down at the floor, wishing she were anywhere but here. _If only he knew what I do to myself when I'm fantasizing about him._

Nathan and Luke had learnt the art of civil coexistence in school. In ninth and tenth grade, they barely acknowledge each other, and when Luke dared to play for the school basketball team, Nathan was determined to teach Luke a lesson. Then Nathan had to be taught a lesson – actually, he had to be tutored after his grades slipped, and he was in jeopardy of never going to Duke – even on a scholarship. Cue Haley and her magic ability to make anyone a genius, and soon his grades were back up to an acceptable level, and their tutoring stopped. It also meant the hazing stopped for Luke, and all three of them became civil toward each other. _Peace in our time_, as Haley referred to it.

"Hey guys" Nathan smiled, as adjusted his back over his shoulder.

"Hey Nathan" Luke replied, as quickly gazed over to Haley.

"So, you guys get permission for the ski trip?"

Silence.

Luke jumped in, "Uh yeah, we were actually just talking about that, weren't we Hales?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah, just predicting how many times Tim will get busted attempting a nudie run", she kept her head ducked a little, trying to avoid Nathan's gaze.

"Yeah, well if we're gonna start a pool on that, put me down for $10 says Tim gets busted first try!" Nathan laughed, looking at Haley and wondering why she wasn't engaging fully in the conversation. "Anyway, I'm about to head off to class – see you later in gym, Luke?"

"Yeah, see you then"

"Bye", Haley meekly offered as she watched Nathan turn and head off towards his first class.

"Hales? Are you feeling OK? You kinda zoned out when Nathan come over."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little preoccupied with something else. Sorry."

"Nevermind, let me walk you to class".

Luke slung his arm over Haley's shoulder as they headed down the hall, Haley hugging her books close to her chest and praying her dirty thoughts of Nathan would soon subside.

"Tutorgirl, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Brooke bounded over to Haley in her usual enthusiastic manner.

"Hey Tigger, what's up?"

"So, I was going through my wardrobe, you know, for the ski trip, and I was thinking about how great it's going to be getting Lucas alone and in one of the hot tubs, which I assume will be at the resort, because really, what resort wouldn't have one…"

Haley did her best to not laugh out loud at Brooke, mid rant. Who knew someone like her was a fellow rambler?

"Uh-huh, so what's the question?"

"Well, you and Luke are coming on the ski trip, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. We were just telling Nathan this morning that we were going."

_Nathan_. As soon as she mentioned his name, her mind went into overdrive at the dirty thoughts in her head, and her morning activities made her blush. Just thinking about him was sending her temperature soaring, and she needed to deal with the tingles that were starting to race through her body.

"Tutorgirl, you're looking a little flushed. Not having dirty thoughts about Nathan, are you?" Brooke giggled. "So anyway, that's great news that you and Luke are coming on the ski trip, so maybe you, me and can share a room?

"Umm, yeah, sure."

"Great. So I'll see you later. Gotta go find Broody and tell him to pack for the hot tub hijinks. Actually, for what I have planned, he's not gonna need anything for the hot tub". More giggling from Brooke, as she winked at Haley and skipped off.

Haley was rifling through her bag, making sure she had everything she needed for her afternoon tutoring session, when she saw Lucas, Tim, Jake and Nathan heading over to the gym. Luke, Jake and Nathan were smiling as they listened to Tim re-tell one of his asinine stories, and they all laughed at something he said. Haley stood and stared at Nathan, whose laughter caught her attention, and made her smile. There was just something about him that radiated charisma, and then those dirty thoughts crept back.

_Nathan crawling above her on her bed, naked, as his tongue traced a path down between her breasts…Nathan moving further down her body, dipping in to trace around her belly button, then slowly lower and over to hip, sucking on her hip bone and marking her… Nathan moving between her legs, and licking up her thigh, closer to her core, tracing the outline of her lower lips before sinking his tongue deep inside her and feeling her warmth._

Haley blinked and refocused on the boys still laughing at Tim, as they hovered outside the gym doors. She licked her lips and was about to turn away when she noticed Nathan look up and give her a warm smile. She smiled back shyly, and made her way to the tutoring center, not before making a small detour to the bathroom to take care of a small problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After seven hours of an agonizing coach trip, well in Haley's mind anyway, they had arrived at Sapphire Valley. The coach trip started with Lucas sitting with Haley, but ended with Mouth snoring lightly on her shoulder. Mid-trip, everyone played musical seats, and Luke had started a flirty encounter with Brooke whilst Peyton and Jake remained joined at the hip, and Nathan and Tim sat at the back; Tim inviting the cheer squad up the back for god knows what while Nathan sat burying his head in his hands, laughing at Tim being rejected by the cheer squad. On occasion, Haley turned around to see the commotion, and on occasion, she caught Nathan's eye and he would either wink or smirk at her. She turned back around and closing her eyes briefly, wished something good would come of this ski trip.

After room assignments were doled out, Haley made her way to her room and found she was sharing with Bevin. _OK_, thought Haley, _at least this trip won't be boring_.

"Hey, Haley – isn't this great? We've never roomed together for any of the away games, so this is going to be great. Did I already say great?" Bevin laughed as she jumped up and hugged Haley.

"Yeah Bev, this is going to be so much fun. Did you find out what room Skills is in?" She asked, as she settled her bag down and started to unpack.

"Yes! He's rooming with Luke, did you know that?"

"Ah no. I just knew what room Luke was in, but that was it."

"Yeah, they're next door to Tim and Nathan."

_Nathan_. Dammit, there was his name again.

"Right – I'm unpacked. I heard everyone was meeting at the restaurant downstairs in about an hour or two, but Vegas was trying to find us a place to "drink" before and after. I'm gonna go get Skills and I'll see you later, OK?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll uh, grab Luke and meet you guys later."

Haley sat down on her bed, taking the last of her clothes out of her bag. She breathed deeply, contemplating the weekend ahead. She heard a knock a door, and got up to answer it.

"Nathan."

"Hey Hales. Ah, so the guys are heading out for a bit before dinner. I was just checking to see you got the message?"

"Yeah, Bevin mentioned it before she left to meet up with Skills. Thanks for letting me know, though."

"No problem."

Awkward silence.

"So, do you wanna come in, or are you heading out now?"

"I'm heading out now, but wanted to make sure you were coming."

Haley inwardly blushed, and looked down at the floor. _Oh yeah, I'm coming_. She held on to the door, and looked back up to Nathan and into his steely blue eyes.

"Yeah, of course I'll be there. I'm just finishing unpacking, and I'll probably meet you all at dinner."

"OK, cool. So…I'll see you then?"

"Sure. Bye Nathan".

With that, she leant against the door as it closed and sighed. _Dirty, dirty girl Haley James. You're going to have to do something about that_. She pushed off the door and back to the task of unpacking.

The class of seniors quickly filled up a section of the large resort restaurant, and make quick work of assigning their own table placements. The teachers sat huddled over in one corner, rolling their eyes at some of the more boisterous students.

Brooke was simultaneously flirting and whispering in Luke's ear, whilst checking her watch and scoping the restaurant. Bevin and Skills were standing beside the table, sharing a joke with Peyton and Jake.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked the rest of the table. Peyton, Jake and Luke looked at the spare chair reserved for Haley.

"I'm sure she's fine Brooke. Why don't you go and call her room or her cell?" Peyton suggested, before returning to her conversation with Jake.

Brooke leant back in her chair to the table behind here, where Nathan was currently holding court with Tim, Vegas, Fedec and a few of the other guys on the team. "Nathan, did you tell Haley about the plans?"

"Yeah, I did earlier, before I met up with you guys at the bar. I think she was still unpacking or something."

"I'm going to go back up to the room and check on her." Bevin went to leave the table, before Nathan got up and motioned for her to stay.

"No, don't worry about it. I have to go back to my room and get my jacket anyway, so I'll just check on my way back"

"OK, thanks. Look, take my room card, just in case she's asleep and doesn't hear you knocking."

Nathan took the room card and put it in his back pocket, before getting up and heading over to the elevators.

Once he reached their floor, he walked down the corridor, mentally checking off each room number. As he approached Bevin and Haley's room, he grabbed the room card out of his pocket.

Knock knock.

"Hales? Are you in there?"

Nothing.

"Hales? It's Nathan. Open up."

Nothing.

He quietly debated using the room card, and then swiped the card watching the green light come on. He slowly opened the door and looked into the room. He could hear the shower running from the bathroom and was relieved to know that she was at least in her room, probably in a rush to get ready for dinner.

He slowly backed out the front door as he heard the shower turn off.

_OK, so I'll go back to my room and get my jacket…wait a few minutes…and then come back for her._

Slowly, he tiptoed out of her room, careful not to let the door slam in case she heard it. What he failed to realise in his haste, was that the door didn't quite close as he grabbed and the door latch swung around, leaving the door ever-so-slightly ajar.

Haley wrapped herself in a towel and went back into the room, sifting through her clothes. She pulled out some jeans and a long sleeve top. She sat on her bed and put lotion on her legs, all the while thinking of Nathan and his quick visit to her earlier, checking to see that she was coming to dinner. Her mind again wandered to dirty thoughts about him, and she felt her temperature spike. Stopping for a second, she caught her breath, and then grabbed some more lotion, rubbing it over her entire body, as she sat fully on the bed in the darkness, the only light coming from the bathroom. As she rubbed the lotion over her breasts, she slowed her movements, imagining it was Nathan rubbing into her skin, and that's when she knew she was in trouble. _This can't keep happening, I have to do something about this._ Her hands trailed down her body slowly, feather light touches tracing a path…

Nathan grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair in his room, and checked his watch. Thinking he has taken enough time, he walked back to Haley's room. He knocked lightly on the door, and noticed the door was open a fraction when there was no response. He opened the door slowly, and heard small bursts of breathing from inside. Taking a few steps, he noticed only the bathroom light was on, but as the rest of the room came into view, he noticed the silhouette of Haley kneeling on her bed, resting back on her heels, naked as the day she was born. Her left hand was massaging her left breast, whilst her other hand was buried between her legs, moving furiously back and forth.

_Fuck, this is the hottest thing I have ever seen!_

Nathan stood around the corner, staring in wonder as this hot girl pleasured herself. His own travelling south. Rock hard. Haley was so caught up in her own rapture she had no idea she had a captive audience. She moaned a little louder, and Nathan could tell when she stopped rubbing her clit and plunged her fingers into herself. _God, I wish I was doing that to her! _Haley spiked forward, using her left hand to brace herself, as she continued her movements, moaning louder and louder.

"oh god, Nathan…"

Nathan froze to the spot, unsure if she had seen him. As she began to move her fingers in and out at a frantic pace, her eyes closed in utter bliss, he quickly realised she had no idea he was there. He was so turned on, and found it hard to tear his eyes away, but he knew he had to leave. She would die if she knew he was watching. Slowly backing away again, he moved quietly and quickly back out the door, closing it as stealthily as possible. He too, was seriously aroused and needed to go back to his room to relive the tension which was now straining against his jeans.

Haley made her way through the maze of tables to where Brooke, Luke, Jake and Peyton were sitting.

"Hi guys, I'm so sorry I'm late. I took a nap after unpacking, and only just woke up."

"That's OK sleepyhead, although we sent Nathan up to check on you a little while ago. Did he knock on your door or anything?"

"No. Really, he was supposed to come up and check on me?"

"Yeah, Bevin gave him her room card just in case you couldn't hear him knocking."

_Crap. I'm glad he didn't check on me. He would have been surprised to see me touching myself like a nympho._

"Oh, OK. Well, I didn't hear him, and I don't think he came into the room. I would have heard."

As she picked up the menu, she felt someone walk behind her and take the seat next to her.

"Oh hey Nate. We were starting to get worried about you. Thought we might have had to send someone up to get you too" Peyton laughed.

"Ah no, I was looking for my jacket, which seemed to get buried under all of Tim's crap. Took me ages to find it."

Everyone looked at their menus, and Haley sneaked a glance to her side to look at Nathan. He was sitting there looking slightly flushed, and noticed Haley looking, so he smiled warmly back at her.

_I hope she doesn't know._

_I hope he doesn't know._

Quietly, she leaned over to him and spoke "So, Brooke said you came up to get me. Did you? I didn't hear you knock."

"Umm, no. Like I said, I couldn't find my jacket. I had to rifle through everything and it took forever. I did knock on your door on my way back down, but I guess you left already."

They both smiled hesitantly before looking back down at the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"OK, OK, everyone settle down. I know you're dying to hit the slopes but let's just check everyone is here, and you all have your rental gear and ski passes. Right, where's Tim Smith?"

Tim ran to the front of the group, waving maniacally. "Sir, here I am. I was, uh, using the facilities."

"You weren't writing your name in the snow, were you Smith?" the teacher asked, everyone laughing.

"No sir" he shook his vehemently before turning to the basketball team and grinning widely, giving the thumbs up.

"Gross, Tim" one of the players shot back.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, you should have the passes, and assigned groups. Listen up, every group will have a lesson and induction from the instructors, before alternating the runs. There are three groups, and three runs, therefore there should be no reason for any group or any person to miss out, nor should we run out of time for you to experience the three assigned runs. Are there any questions?"

Everyone was too keen to get out on the slopes, so they kept their questions quiet for now. The groups were then split and assigned colour names: Blue, Red, Yellow. As everyone shuffled to respective instructor, Nathan noticed that Haley was in his group.

"Hey, ready to hit the slopes?" he asked her, nudging her side.

"Yeah, ready to hit it with my ass, most likely" she laughed back. "I suppose you've done this before?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. I went snowboarding a couple of times with guys last year, to this very place, actually."

"So you know it well, then?"

"Yeah, a little. I know where to board and where to fall so that no-one sees you going A-over-T!"

"Please show me, so I don't embarrass myself"

"Nothing you could do would be embarrassing, Hales" he looked at her in all seriousness, before heading off with the rest of the group behind the instructor.

Haley and Bevin held on to each other for dear life, just trying to stand up on their skis. They were falling regularly and laughing so much, ensuring they were out of everyone's way.

"How much fun is this, Hales?" Bevin laughed, as she fall back again on her ass.

"It is a lot of fun. Imagine how much more fun we'd be having if we could actually ski!" she soon followed suit, and fell sideways, her skis tipping over.

Brooke was on her skis, trailing behind Peyton, who was walking in the snow, towing Brooke with her stock. Peyton looked frustrated, as Brooke gave the royal wave to Haley and Bevin, still lying in the snow.

"Helllooooo" Brooke called out.

"Your Majesty" Haley returned.

"OK Peyton, you can stop now"

"Gee, thanks Brooke"

All four girls laughed out loud and flopped into the snow, soaking up with warmth from the sun.

"So, one more night and then the return coach ride from hell tomorrow", Peyton said to no-one in particular.

"Yeah, I hear Vegas and Fedec are scoping out places again for after curfew" Bevin added.

"What's the bet, the teachers are going to be on Defcon 5 tonight?" Haley asked, looking around at the classmates who had managed to stay upright and ski.

"Yeah, well, they can only stay up so much before their octogenarian genes kick in and they fall asleep. Don't worry Tutorgirl, you'll still get to go to the ball" Booked winked at her.

"OK, well let me know the plan later. I'm going to try and catch the lift up and attempt this little run". Haley pulled herself up and made her way over to the T-bar, which hauled her slowly up the run.

As she alighted, she turned around to where some of the other group was, and she took a huge breath. _You can do this girl_, she chanted. One final breath later, she adjusted her goggles, and made her way down the run.

Picking up speed, she tried to remember the instructor's lesson earlier, and tried to move side to side, using her stocks to guide her. She soon realised she had a natural lean to the right, and was unable to stay on the main run. She tried to plough to a stop, as she veered off the run, she had no choice but to throw herself down to stop. With a small thud, she landed on her ass near some trees, thankfully out of view of the group. Removing her goggles, she used her stocks to unlock the bindings of her skis, and laid back in the snow.

"So I see you found my secret place for going A-over-T" a voice loomed over her.

"Huh? Oh hey Nathan. Yeah, I got tired of being a great skier, and just wanted to do some sightseeing" she giggled back.

"Are you OK? Have you hurt yourself or anything?" He clicked the back of his snowboard binding and picking it up, he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll probably have a bruised butt, but other than that, it's all good." She sat and and watched Nathan take a seat beside her in the snow.

"Thank god the suits are warm, right?" he chuckled, helping to gather her equipment.

"Yeah, although I'm pretty sure we'll start to feel cold numbness setting in soon". She looked away and made sure all of her belongings were still zipped up in her suit.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before locking eyes with each other. They both had a pink tinge to their faces from the sun reflected from the snow. Nathan took a glove, and scratched his chin, contemplating something. Without realising, Nathan leaned over to Haley, who remained fixed on his eyes, and when he was mere inches from her face, he paused. He gave her a wide smile, before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing her gently. Haley placed a gloved hand to his shoulder and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth wider, as their tongues met. It became an urgent and frantic kiss, and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

Pulling back slightly, Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's.

"Sorry, Hales."

"No…no, it's OK"

"OK, I'm not really sorry about the kiss, but I'm sorry I waited so long to do it."

"What?"

"I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time." He said, looking back into her eyes.

Haley blushed and smile at his comment. _Yeah, and I've wanted to fuck your brains out for the longest time, too. _

"Yeah, me too" she whispered back.

"This is going to sound rushed and weird, and I'll probably freak you out…."

"..but?"

"I know Vegas and Fedec are planning Ski-apolooza or some shit tonight, and whilst that's great for the class, I kind just wanna spend some time with you alone."

Silence.

"OK. Your room or mine?"

Nathan looked up with wide eyes at Haley, trying to read her face.

"I..uh…it doesn't have to be _that_. I just thought whilst everyone was out watching Tim do his nudie runs, we could sit back at the hotel and just talk or something."

"Oh yeah, sure of course. I know that. I just didn't know if you meant in the room or wherever."

Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley again, grabbing a fistful of her hair and bringing her firmly to him.

"I would spend time with you anywhere, Hales. I wasted too much of it before, and I don't want to waste anymore now."

She smiled as he helped them both up onto their feet, and he swapped his board for her skis and stocks, as they walked back down the small run, and back to their hotel.

Curfew for the final was set, and word had spread throughout the class that Vegas and Fedec had scoped a place for after midnight. Knowing that they were due to leave at 10am the following morning, they were going to ensure the last night went off with a bang.

As each door closed, and the teachers went up and down the hallway for one last check, inside each student pressed against the door, waiting for the right time to sneak out.

"Haley, are you sure you're not going to come out with us to the club?" Bevin asked, as she put her jacket on.

"No, I took one too many falls today, and my ass is sore, so I'm just going to rest and see how I go. Thanks, though, I hope you guys have a great time."

"Ok, we'll I'll guess I'll see you in the morning then". Bevin winked at her before opening the door and escaping.

Haley sat on the end of her bed, brushing her hair and looking at her watch. As she put the brush down on the counter, she heard a light rapping at her door. She smiled and quickly ran over to open it. Nathan stood on the other side, smiling like a Cheshire cat. She quickly ushered him in before closing the door.

Nathan leant down to kiss her, cupping her face in both hands.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"So, everyone's out and Bevin reckons she'll see me in the morning. What's your verdict?"

"With Fedec, Vegas and Tim in charge? I give them an hour before the cops are called" Nathan laughed, as they walked over to Haley's bed.

"So because of the curfew, do you just wanna stay in here? Haley asked, biting gently on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, here's fine. So, how's that butt of yours? Recovered from snow today?"

"Oh absolutely. I checked in the mirror before, and it looks OK."

"Need a second opinion on that?" He asked, tongue in cheek.

"I suppose you're an expert on the ways of the female derriere?"

"Maybe".

Nathan held us hand out for Haley to sit beside him on the bed. As she sat down, they both launched at each other in a passionate kiss. Hands touching everywhere, the kiss deepened, as they both reclined on the bed.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, we don't have to do anything."

Haley laughed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just.."

"What?"

"You're so cute."

Nathan chuckled at her comment, and kissed her again. "I'm serious, Hales. I just want to spend time with you."

"Nathan, you were right earlier when you said we had wasted time. I have wanted to be with you for so long, and now we have a chance to spend time, and I know _exactly_ how I want to spend it. So…you'd better be prepared to lose some clothes."

Haley smiled as she leaned in for another kiss and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, removing it along the way.

"Haley, are you sure?"

"Yes! Shhh now, less talk, more action."

Rolling around under the covers, Nathan moved on top of Haley and kissed a path from her ear, down her jaw, her chin, and covered her mouth with his. Haley's hands wandered all over his back, enjoying feeling the muscles contort with his movements.

Snaking a hand to the front, she ran her forefinger down his abdomen and traced over the small line of fine hair trailing down from his belly button.

Nathan moved a hand slowly and gently from her neck, noticing the goosebumps raising on her skin, before cupping her breasts and gently kneading them. Haley moaned slightly, and writhed beneath him. Part of her wanting to have him plunge deep into her now, but knowing the journey is sometimes just as good as the destination.

"Nathan.." she moaned

"mmmm"

"Touch me"

"I am"

"No, I mean touch me…lower."

"Why don't you show me?" He wasn't sure if she would, but knowing that she had done that to herself before without him knowing, he grew harder just thinking about it. He stopped kissing her, and braced his weight on one forearm as they stopped their ministrations and looked into each other eyes.

"OK. This is what I want." Haley grabbed one of his hands and interlaced it with her other hand. Slowly she moved their hands down to her slippery wet folds, and rubbed her forefinger around at torturously slow pace. Nathan loved the sensation of not actually touching her, but shadowing her hand, and seeing the pleasure it was giving her. He tried to apply more pressure and speed up, but she resisted, and kept the pace and direction going.

"What else do you want from me?" he breathed in to the side of her neck, as she moved their hands down her lips further, and with their middle fingers, she plunged into herself, the thickness of their combined fingers rubbing her walls with each stroke. She removed her finger, but applied pressure to keep his there, and then moved her hand to his hard cock, which was rubbing against her thigh. They kept a steady rhythm, and he quickened his finger movements, adding his forefinger and then circling her lower lips before plunging back in. The sensation caused Haley to roll her eyes back into her head.

"Nathan…faster. Do it faster and rub my clit longer. I'.close." Nathan almost lost it right here, listening to her talk to him like that. Never had he heard or seen anything so fucking hot in his life.

Grabbing his head, Haley moved him lower so he encased a nipple in his mouth, which he gladly did. He swirled a tongue around the rock hard nub, and did everything he could to not bite down on it. This was, hands down, the most amazing experience and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Nathan? What do you want from me?" she breathily asked, running her hands through his hair.

"Anything and everything. Whatever you want to do."

Reaching down to where his fingers were buried in her, she moved them up her body, and licked each one in turn. Nathan closed his eyes at the sensation, before Haley coaxed him on to his back.

"I want to feel this.." she grabbed his rock hard member "in here" as she moved it to her core, rubbing against her folds in a circular motion. Both of them moaned in the exquisite pleasure they felt from the action.

"God you're sexy Hales. C'mere" he reached up and cupped her face, bringing her face to his, as they shared another dirty hungry kiss.

Reaching for his wallet on the side table, he took out a condom, which Haley then snatched from him. Smiling she sat back up, straddling his legs, and tearing open the foil wrapper, she slowly, and agonizingly, rolled the latex down his cock. The feeling causing him to close his eyes briefly.

"Nathan? Show me how quickly you want me to ride you. Stroke yourself. I want to give you what you want."

Seriously, Nathan was about to blow his load. This was insanely hot, and definitely the most amazing experience he could have. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand to the head of his cock, and slowly pumped down to the base and then back up. Each downward stroke, bumping the base. After a few strokes, he started to quicken the pace, and with his other hand, he cupped his balls and moved them in a circular motion. As his breathing quickened, Haley sensed he was reaching his limit, and reached out to stop his hand.

"Here, let me." She finished, before moving back to straddle him, rubbing her folds against his cock at a slower pace. Reaching behind, she cupped his balls, and then reached for his base. She could feel the condom was coated with her wetness, and rose up on her knees before repositioning herself directly over him. She placed his tip at her entrance, and then in one quick movement, impaled herself on him, grinding against him with each downward plunge.

She quickened her pace, as Nathan made to sit up, the new position giving more leverage for him to dive into her. She rode him fast, and they were both reaching their peak. He lowered his head and kissed her breasts, alternating between the two, before sucking each nipple. Haley's thighs gripped him tighter, and she convulsed against him, bringing his head flush against her chest. With a few more thrusts, Nathan moaned and bringing her mouth to his, they kissed deeply whilst his explosion hit.

Lying under the covers, after having regained their composure, they stared at each other, smiling.

"So…" she started before looking down.

"So…what?"

"I'm thinking about something that I'm not sure I want to tell you yet".

"Sounds cryptic."

"It's probably going to be embarrassing for me to tell you, so I'll just wait, I think."

"OK, now you've got my interest. Tell me."

"I have dreams about you, Nathan. Pretty much like what we just did."

"Oh really? Tell me more."

"It gets me all hot and bothered, and it seems so real when I wake up."

"Want to hear a secret? Me too. I've fantasized about you at night, during the day, in class, during practice, during games….when I'm showering."

Haley laughed and slapped him gently on the arm. "Me too, except for the practice and games part. I don't play." They both laughed at that.

"So, how do you deal with it when it happen, Hales?"

Silence.

"I touch myself and pretend it's you doing it." She blushed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty much how I deal with it too, but I'm guessing we won't need to rely on that too much now that we're together."

"So you want to be together after this?"

"Haley, I don't know what you've heard about me at school. Probably that I'm a man-whore who screws anything with boobs, but you have to know nearly all of that is bullshit."

"What's the reality then?"

"Look, I'm not gonna lie. Yes, I've made out with a lot of girls, but I've never slept with them. Most of the time, it's been a quick grope here" he said cupping her breast "or a bit of a fondle here" he said pinching her ass, "but a lot of those stories you hear about me are false. I haven't slept with 100 girls, OK? I've been with three girls, and the third one? Damn she was mind-blowingly spectacular. She rocked my world like no other", he winked at her before leaning in for another kiss.

"So you've only slept with two girls before me? Hmmm, good to know. Well, I'm glad you were my first, and it was better that the fantasies."

Nathan nodded, before gripping her waist and bringing her closer.

"OK, I wanna tell you something, but I don't want to freak you out, Haley."

"What? You can tell me anything."

"Whew…ok, here goes. I have been falling for you since you tutored me last year, and I am falling hard. I wanna see where this goes, and I want to do whatever it takes to make this work. There, I said it. Have I freaked you out?"

"C'mere. You could never freak me out, Nathan. I feel the same way, and if you're lucky, I might just let you sit next me on the coach ride home tomorrow." She giggled while brining him for a quick kiss.

"God, look at the time. The police have probably got Tim and the guys in custody now, so I guess I better head back to my room."

"Ohhhhh, no. It can't be time. Don't go." She looked over at the alarm clock and saw the time. Realising they would only have a few hours before they needed to get up, she reluctantly let go of him, and watched him pull his clothes back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast OK. And if I don't, save me that seat on the coach, OK?" he leant down to kiss her before reluctantly pulling away and making his way to the door.

"Sure. Sweet dreams, Nathan."

"Sweet dreams, Hales".

_As if my dreams are gonna be sweet_, she smirked, before rolling over and turning off the light.

xxx


End file.
